Featherflight
Tunes~ |-|Character= Featherflight is Featherflight's!. Please don't use her sona without consent! Thank you. Coding by Grapecakes. "Heck, I'm not afraid of what other dragons think of me." "It's OK to be crazy." Appearance "WOAH. That was awesome..." To most, Feather looks pretty average. She is tall and slim, with long legs and almost comically large wings that look a bit too big for her. She has a long, elegant snout shape that turns up ever so slightly at the end, freckled with golden scales. Feather's talons are small and a bit on the pudgy side, like a very young dragonet's, with small, short talons. She is usually laughing or smiling, as she always seems to be making a joke. Her scales are a deep shade of crimson, like rubies or rose petals, as are her wing membranes. The long, sharp spines going down her neck are red as well, though tipped with shimmery bronze and gold. The young SkyWing's underscales are a pale, soft gold as well, the same color as the scales freckling her snout and wings. Her short claws start red, but faintly change into gold as well. Feather's eyes are big, round, and bright golden, usually shining with a faint glow of humor or mischief. Feather is not one for too much accessorizing, but she does like wearing rings now and then, though she always seems to lose them in odd places. Feather almost goes nowhere without a watch- she is particularly fond of a small golden one that she thinks is very elegant. This SkyWing does almost always wear a golden eagle feather on a thin chain around her neck, representing her love for flying, her tribe, and of course "Me, duh! Pretty swanky, eh?" Feather needs glasses, but dislikes wearing hers, as they are an old pair from a few years ago, and she dislikes the style, so for the most part, she never wears them. Feather-ness is my natural essence. Personality "I am so scared of the government, like I'm not even kidding." On most days, Feath seems like a happy, relaxed young dragon, greeting the day with a smile. She doesn't think of herself as being very optimistic, but she is, in truth. She's a "look at the bright side" kind of SkyWing, thinking of each day as a new adventure in the world. Feather is usually very humorous- she thinks she is hilarious, and tells many jokes in an attempt to make others laugh. In fact, Feather theorizes the reason that she doesn't have many friends is because when meeting new dragons, she tends to become the most exaggerated version of herself- which means more dumb jokes, more sarcasm, more messing around. Feather many not seem it, but she can be quite witty and quick to say something funny- other times, she tries too hard to make other laugh and ends up feeling awkward and embarrassed. In Feather's opinion, she is outgoing and social- but other dragons seem convinced that she is an introvert. Feath doesn't understand this- sure, she likes reading and listening to music in her room alone at times, but she also would really love to be going places and seeing things with friends. Because of her desire to make others laugh, she can sometimes start teasing. She thinks of it as all in good fun, and never tries to go overboard- but at times, she does. The teasing is never mean spirited or personally offensive- she just is trying to be funny, and goes a bit too far with it. She worries about the possibility of blurting out something hurtful one day, when joking, and hurting a dragon she cares about. Feather is very relaxed- she has a chill, go with the flow attitude with most things. She never wants to seem demanding or high maintenance, so she usually just sits back and lets other dragons handle things. Feather is so relaxed and chill that she can come off as unmotivated or uninterested- she never means to seem this way, she just wants to relax and enjoy her life. At times, Feath can get antsy, though, and become unhappy with ger life in general. She sometimes just gets tired of life going on in the same old way, and dreams of change or something new and exciting. Feath also has a tendency to become obsessive and dive very deep into her interests- for instance, when she was younger, Feather became obsessed with dogs. She lived, breathed, and spoke dogs. It was all she wanted. For years, Feather only seemed interested in dogs. She grew out of it eventually, but still adores dogs and everything about them- just not at such an extreme level. Feather loves writing, reading, and drawing- three interests that always seem to stick no matter what she is obsessed with at the moment. Often, Feather will become ambitious and excited about something- only to forget about it within a few days and discover something else. Feather's mom claims she got her talkative, social, and relaxed personality traits from her father- and her gentle, obsessive, and sensitive sides from her. Feather might seem quiet at first, but when she gets to talking or is comfortable, she can even get a bit loud and sometimes obnoxious from her constant desire to be funny and witty. Feather does have a wise, intuitive side that she doesn't show too often- she uses this to give advice or be a confidant to her friends and family. Sometimes, she can get a bit therapist like, and become irritating with trying to help or guide others. Feather doesn't seem able to accept that she has negative feelings, though- instead of talking about it with others and getting it out of her system, she shoves the anger or sadness down under a mask of jokes and smiles. However, Feather is truly forgiving- she can never stay mad at someone for long, and eventually starts trying to understand their point of view or even beat herself up about the whole situation. Feather has a very strong guilty conscience- when she feels like she has done something wrong, no matter how small, it haunts her- she will beat herself up about it constantly, and truly feel like a bad dragon. Honestly, Feath is quite balanced in a lot of places in her life- she thinks that she is well rounded in her life, though she definitely has some improving to do. Feather is actually quite lonely, though, inside. She makes jokes about having no friends like she finds it funny, but often, she feels alone and like she has nobody who cares about the same things that she does. Feather also tends to act different around certain dragons- it is a habit of hers that she despises and hates. It makes her feel confused about who she really is- is she the dragon that she acts like when she's with her mom? Or she the dragon who she acts like with her father, friends, or grandparents? What about the dragon she is when she's alone? "My backstory is pretty boring, to be honest... it's basically happy and normal." Backstory wip "I mean, like one or two of my friends I met in real life- the rest are online." Relationships 'Yap-' Yap is, in short, Feather's bestie. They trust and love eachother, and enjoy chilling together. Feather adores Yap's fluffy fur. Shadowhunter- Feather reeally wants to get to know the cool hybrid better. She thinks Shadowhunter's scale color is gorgeous, and hopes that they can become better friends. Shadowhunter (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)- Feather likes the NightWing a lot! She thinks she's super funny and loves chatting with her. Sigyn- Feather really likes chatting with Sigyn! She thinks Sig is super cool and pretty looking, and she especially likes her personality, which seems very tolerable of Feather's crazy weirdness! Also, Sig totally seems to appreciate all the work Feather puts into her stories and characters, which makes Feather soooo happy! Oakley- Feather thinks Oakley is an amazing artist and writer! She also loves the MudWing's art and thinks Oakley is one of the nicest dragons ever! Frostbreaker- Feather doesn't know this dragon very well, but from what she's seen of her, Frostbreaker seems like a very cool dragon. Oh, ha ha, no pun intended! Feather is also fascinated by hyrbrids, so she intends to stalk Frostbreaker like crazy. Garnet (Garnet the Skywing)- Feather likes this dragon's personality, and thinks they have quite a bit in common, even if they haven't had much contact. Feather would love to get to know Garnet better! Pomegranate- Feather thinks this RainWing is really cool and kinda looks up to her because she's seen her all over the place! Also, she thinks Pomegranate is super nice and polite, which she very much appreciates. Mermaid of the Seawings- Feather has always thought this SeaWing was one of the coolest dragons in Phyrria! She thinks her mermaid-ness is absolutely the BEST and hopes that she and Mermaid can become closer! Dreaming- Feather thinks this dragon is awesome! She loves how she embraces weirdness, much like herself, and thinks she is super sweet and friendly, not to mention open to chatting! Peri Feather doesn't know this SandWing very well, but still thinks she is awesome! Feather hopes that she and Peri will become better pals. ;) Zeph- Feather thinks this is dragon is amaaazing! She adores her art and is so pleased that they are kinda friends now! Zeph and Feather seem to have quite a bit in common!!! Feather the EveryWing- Feather finds it absolutely hilarious that they share the same name, and also thinks the hybrid dragon is very funny. Feather loves Feather the EveryWing's scale color and also likes her art. Queen Mintivya Feather isn't quite sure how she feels about this hot-headed queen. However, Feather also thinks she's super cool, and likes her confidence. Tropica- Feather considers Tropica to be her friend! They enjoy chatting together, and Feather admires how Tropica is so sweet and nice! Also, Tropica has done a lot of cool coding and even some beautiful art for her!!! Feather is very glad that they are friends. Destiny- Feather really likes this cool hybrid, even though she doesn't know her super well. Feather thinks it's super cool that Destiny is an artist, and thinks it's funny that Destiny also refers to her friends as her squad. Asteria- Feather thinks this dragon is THE COOLEST!!!! Her art is ahmazing, and she's so creative and fun! Feather wants to become better friends so badly! Yellow- Feather and Yellow have hung out quite a lot! They have a lot of fun fangirling together, and being weirdos. Yay for Yellow, says Feather! Misty_(MdAS)- Feather thinks this cool dragon is THE BEST SEAWING! Ice cream is amazing, Feather is so glad they agree on that! However, Feather does not understand Misty's Star Wars obsession, as she isn't much of a fan. They have so much fun singing and being crazy together, and Feather couldn't ask for a better friend. Blue Raspberry dis boi is awesome!!!! Seriously, Feath thinks he is one of best dargons ever! They both love animals and fall a lot, but that's OK. Iceberry Feather is glad that they have been talking more because MAAAAAAAYBE they'll be friends....? that would be AWESOME OHMIGOSH. Iceberry seems sweet and interesting, as well as being a great RPer! Saburra- At first feath was intimidated by Sab- (don't ask why XD) but now she admires, respects, and likes this SandWing a lot! They seem to get along wonderfully, and Feather hopes they will become closer. Feather is honored to have Sab as her bodyguard. XD Northstar- Feath thinks Northstar is amazing! She's such a beautiful hybrid, but it's her personality that truly shines. Northstar is helpful and patient with Feather, so Feather will always be grateful to her! Hopefully Feather and Northstar can become even closer. Morpho- Feather really likes Morpho! She doesn't know her super well yet, but she likes her already! Morpho has a really great personality, Feath thinks- and has shown herself to be kind, respectful, and thoughtful, in Feather's opinion. Pothos- Feather thinks of Pothos as being a really fun and cool dragon- she loves RPing with her, and think she makes cool OCs and beautiful art. Feather hopes to talk even more with Pothos in the future. Gemma- Feather really likes Gemma, thinking that she is a great friend and a kind dragon. Feath wants to spend more time with her, definitely! :3 Frosty- Feath hasn't talked to Frosty much yet, but she would like to think that they might be friends one day- she think Frosty is super cool, plus her name is AWESOME. Trivia Feather is a Campaigner type. Feather wants to be an author. Feather is trying to learn to play the violin. Feather almost never steps in cactus, even though she never looks where she's going. Feather gets distracted quite easily. Feather is quite friendly, but can be overly quirky and scare away potential friends. Feather loves all dairy products: cheese, cream cheese, yogurt, etc. Feather likes jewelry, but does not wear a lot. Usually her only adornment is her feather necklace and a simple wire and black tourmaline ring. Feather has a major sweet tooth! :D Feather is a Hufflepuff. Badger pride! Feather's wiki friends gave given her many fun nicknames: Featherfluff, FF, Feather, Featherbab, and, by her everywing twin, Twin. XP Feather has an obsession with ice cream. Quotes "Oo! Oo!" "I'm blue da ba dee da, da ba da ba dee..." "*hums nonsense*" "as you can see, I'm the coolest kid EVER! *sarcasm*" "Who took me book? Huh? Where us it? It's right behind me?! Oh, cool, there it is." "*eats sugar* W-wow t-this s-sugar t-tastes r-really great!! W-WOAH it's m-midnight?" "Coffee is like a cruel joke. It smells awesome, but it tastes DISGUSTONG!" "CUTE!!" "Everyone calm down!!" "Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh, that didn't hurt..." "Watch this! *fails epically*" "Yeah, I'm homeschooled... uh, am I worried about my social skills? No? I don't think so?" "I LOVE THIS SONG!" "Stop throwing things!! It scares me!" "Ice creammmm!!" "*quotes a vine from seven years ago*" "Hyah!! *mock crane kicks*" "Derp." "I don't really get social cues??" "Take that SUCKERS!!" "Well, that is just a suck fest." "a cute doggo! Hi wittle pupper!" "I name everything Dave... that's not weird, is it?" "Crazy is KEWL!" "My worst fear? Death by awkwardness. Mm hm." "Holy cheese..." "*walks past a dog* Excuse me," "I don't really exercise that much... wait, does fangirling count as exercise?" "SUSHI!" "Hrmmmmmmmmmmm." "I needs. me. some. burfday cake." "I will be victorious!!" "Letter writing is a lost art..." "EYYYY MACARENA!" "Friends?" "Okay so I was- (*laughter*). I mean there was this (*laughter*)" "I know I'm strange. It's normal for me." "I am going to WIN AT MONOPOLY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO" |-|Gallery= Featherflight.png|By Grape!!! Thank you!!!! Featherflight.jpeg|Featherflight by Ghoasty!! MyFoxFeatherflight.png|Me as a fox, on the Doll divine Fox Maker!! FeatherFlight.PNG|Made by Blackberrythepiratefox using wyndbainds Wolf maker Unleashed Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer)